The invention relates to cancer therapy.
Despite advances in the identification of chemotherapeutic agents for inhibiting the growth of cancer cell, cancer remains a formidable disease with a high mortality rate. A significant problem of chemotherapeutic agents is low specificity. Many anticancer agents do not adequately distinguish normal cells from cancer cells. As a result, they often carry undesirable serious side effects.